Hunter Anderson
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Hunter thought she was a your average girl with just a little more brains than most. Finding out that both she and her mother are svetocha's certainly throws her for a loop. Now suckers are after her and to top that she now has a sibling she never knew existed. Will she be strong enough to defeat the suckers or will she die trying? *I don't own Strange Angels*
1. Chapter 1

**I did have this story posted but I didn't really like the way it turned out so I decided to redo it. Guest you where right when you said the chapter 4 of the other story was rushed. Thanks for telling me! So I hope you like the redone version. Somewhat of the same plot line but a little different. I wish I owned Strange Angels but sadly I don't:(**

* * *

Do you ever think that somebody hates you? Well whoever came up with AP Calculus most certainly hates me.

Mr. Shade drones on and on about this equation and that equation and how it's important in our everyday lives. Did this man not get the memo that it's the last day of school before Christmas break? Like anyone cares anyway. I let my eyes wander around the room taking in all the note passing going on, the stupid math posters, and the harsh lights.

"_I can't wait to get out of here." _I said softly.

Only apparently I didn't say it softly enough because every head turned in my direction.

"_What was that Ms. Anderson?" _

Well at least Mr. Shade shut up about equations. Thats got to be worth something.

"_I said I can't wait to get out of here." _I repeated slowly and loudly acting as if he were deaf.

"_If this weren't the last day until break ends I would have you serving a two hour detention." _To the class he said, _"You young people need to learn to respect your elders. There's no need to be rude and disrespectful when somebody's talk..."_

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

I jumped up from my chair along with the other students and joined the rush to get far away from this classroom.

"_Well continue this discussion when we get back from break."_

None of us listened to him. Staying on the edge of the rush I made it to my locker without hassle. I grabbed my books to do my homework.

AP English, AP U.S History, AP Chemistry, AP Biology, and Astronomy. I had homework in every class but AP Calculus.

"_Thank you Mr. Shade for no homework." _I muttered.

I shoved all my books in my bag, slammed the locker shut, and walked for the door. I put my coat on maneuvering through the crowds easily. I shoved open the door and was met with the crisp cool air of winter. Walking down the sidewalk I listened to all the chatter of friends making plans together while waiting for the buses. I tramped through the fresh snow that had fallen over night. Looking around I saw all the Christmas lights decorating the houses and surrounding trees. We never had snow in Georgia. I sighed. I missed home so much.

I walked the three blocks home. Approaching the house I saw a blue dodge truck sitting in the driveway. I walked up the steps and stamped off my boots at the door. Then I threw open the door and yelled _"I'm home!"_

"_Really? We could not figure that one out. Thanks so much for telling us." _an unfamiliar voice said sarcastically.

I looked around to find the source and came up with nothing. I dug my hand in to my bag and wrapped it around my hardcover AP Chemistry book.

"_Ha. Ha. You can't see me. What are you going to do now?"_

I jerked my hand out of the bag, and lightning quick fired the book in the direction the voice had come from. A yell told me I had hit my target. I dropped my bag and launched myself threw the air into a spinning kick. I heard and "oomph." meaning I had knocked the breath out of my target. Suddenly a blond teenage boy appeared, doubled over trying to catch his breath. Glad that I could see my opponent I jumped forward and wrapped my arm around his neck in a choke hold. His face started turning red but he didn't tap out.

"_Either you tap out or I'm going to make you pass out." _I growled at him.

He tapped my arm twice and I released my hold on him. He started gasping as soon as I let go of him.

Of course my mom chose that moment to appear.

"_Hunter Marie Anderson what did you do to poor Christophe?!_"

"_He was taunting me because I couldn't see him, so I threw my book at him, did a spinning kick to his stomach, and when he appeared I put him in a choke hold and told him he'd either have to tap out or pass out."_

Mom stared at me. Then I swore I saw the briefest glimpse of pride on her face before she masked it.

By that time Christophe had regained his breath.

"_Did you just hit me with an ALGEBRA book?""_

I scowled at him. "_No I hit you with a AP CHEMISTRY book. There's a difference!"_

"_How are you taking AP Chemistry? You look about fifteen and freshman don't take AP Chemistry."_

"_For your information I am FOURTEEN but I am smart enough to take Senior classes!"_

"_Oh."_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"_Chris this is my daughter Hunter. Hunter this is Chris my old mentor."_

He stuck out a hand and I grasped it and gave him a firm hand shake.

"_Pleasure to meet you Hunter."_

"_Likewise Chris."_

Then Chris turned to mom.

"_You certainly have a fighter on you hands Dru."_

Mom smiled. _"I most certainly do." _Then Mom lost her smile. _"Are you here representing the Schola or visiting?"_

"_No I'm here to warn you. The sucker's are fast on your trail and the Order wants to grab you and Hunter and bring you in."_

Mom scowled. _"I'm not letting them try to rule Hunter."_

"_Well you do have one advantage. They think Hunter is a djamphir."_

I knew that word.

"_Mom why the heck does someone think I'm part bloodsucker?"_

Chris's head jerked and he gave me a funny look.

"_You know what a djamphir is?"_

"_Uh yeah. I do read books you know."_

Chris and mom had a little conversation with their eyes. I hate when adults do that.

Mom glared at Chris. _"Thank you for the warning but it's getting late and don't you need to be going?" _Her tone made it quite clear that it wasn't a request.

"_Yes I do. Have good night ladies." _He tipped an imaginary hat at me causing me to smile.

Then he opened the door and stepped outside pausing only for a moment to look at mom and say,

"_I hope you know what you're doing Kochana."_

Then he disappeared into the fading light.

* * *

**So hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry I know it was a bit short.**

**Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**


	2. I'm a what?

**Okay do you guys dislike this story or what? I have not gotten ONE single review. If my story's horrible then tell me so I'm not wasting space on the Archive. I put this chapter up hoping maybe I'd get some reviews if you got to see a little bit more of the story. If it was a mistake then please PM or something and tell me. Like I said I don't want to waste space with a bad story.**

* * *

It's been three days since Chris warned mom. Three days of going to boring school then coming home to find mom pacing around with two swords in her hands and a gun in a holster at her hip. Normally my mom is incredibly calm, but whatever Chris was warning her against quite clearly shook her up.

"_Mom will you please tell me what's going on?"_

"_Not now Hunter. It's none of your concern."_

She had been telling me that for three days and I was fed up with it.

"_Not my concern?! I come home only to have to fight a guy that looks like a teenager but you claim he's your mentor, I hear something about a Schola, AND some people think I'm part bloodsucker, and NOW your pacing around with deadly weapons like you expect an attack at any minute! HOW IS THAT NONE OF MY FREAKING CONCERN?!"_

By the end I was yelling and mom just stared at me in shock.

"_Okay Hunter. You're right, you deserve to know the truth."_

She walked into the living room and I followed. Sitting down on the couch she patted the cushion next to her.

"_When I was little your grandpa and I always moved around after your grandma was murdered."_

"_MURDERED?! I thought you said she was killed in an accident!"_

"_Actually your grandmother was murdered by suckers."_

"_As in freaking vampires?!"_

"_As in bloodsuckers, yes. I the books you read it says that djamphir are the offspring of vampires and humans does it not?"_

"_Yes, It does."_

" _Well djamphir are actually the male offspring of suckers and humans or female suckers and djamphir. They are 1/16__th__ bloodsucker." _She paused and I jumped in with my question.

"_What no female offspring?"_

I swear mom's eyes flashed with pride right then.

"_That's what I'm getting to. You see female djamphir are called Svetocha and they are incredibly rare and also very precious. You see djamphir are born with speed, strength, and fangs. Svetocha however go through a process called Blooming. Basically Svetocha have short bursts of strength and speed at which times their fangs come out. After Blooming the Svetocha is naturally fast and strong. They carry a strong scent as well."_

"_But that doesn't explain why they're precious. Yes I get that they're rare but why are they so important?"_

"_Well a sucker cannot go out in daylight no matter how much blood they drink or how old they are. The only time a sucker can walk in daylight is when they drain a svetocha dry."_

"_You mean…." _I trailed off.

"_I mean that they drink every last drop of blood out of her, effectively killing her."_

"_So why is this coming out now?"_

"_Before you where born I was Head of the Order. After I found out I was pregnant with you I left."_

"_Why did you leave?"_

"_Because the Order is very protective and they gave me bodyguards that where supposed to guard me every day of my life. I was very sheltered during my time at the Schola. If I needed new clothes they'd get someone to buy them for me for example. I didn't want you to have to live like that."_

"_But what is the Order?"_

"_The Order is a group of older djamphir that are in charge of training the younger djamphir and also the wulfen in the art of defense. All around the world there are Schola's where they train."_

"_What does this have to do with grandma being murdered by bloodsuckers though?"_

"_Well you see, your grandma was hunted down and for a short time before my blooming I was hunted down too. Can you guess why?"_

I looked directly into my mom's blue with purple streaked eyes and said

"_Grandma Elizabeth was a Svetocha and you are too."_

"_Hunter you are as well."_

I had guessed as soon as she mentioned Svetocha that either she was or I was one. I did have a tiny bit of shock though. I mean she did just confirm the fact that I'm a rare female that is part bloodsucker. A part of me wanted to look around and ask "Okay where are the camera's and is this going on Facebook or Youtube?" but for some reason my heart knew my mom was telling the truth.

Out of nowhere the taste of wax oranges slid over my tongue. I made a disgusted face and mom caught me.

"_What?"_

"_I just tasted wax oranges randomly."_

Mom's face went pale.

"_They're here."_

"_Who's here?"_

"_The suckers."_

Mom hopped up off the couch and grabbed me in one fluid motion.

"_Come on!"_

She dragged me down the hall towards her bedroom. Once in there she shut the door and moved to her bedside. Bending down she dragged out this huge black box. I rushed over to help her and together we lifted it onto the bed. I liked the fact that she let me help her even though she was super strong and could have done it by herself. She flipped open the locks on it and threw open the lid. I felt my mouth fall open. It was weapons heaven in a suitcase. I saw guns, daggers, a sword disguised as a cane, and ninja throwing stars. Mom grabbed two sheaths and handed them to me.

"_Put those on your hips."_

I did as instructed. Then she pulled out two weapons. They each had a straight blade and two curved prongs on the sides.

"_Do you remember these?"_

It was then that I remembered the weapons. They had been my 10th birthday present and mom used the whole day to teach me how to use them properly.

"_My Sai." _I gasped.

"_Indeed. And you remember how to use them?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Now you need to listen to me. The suckers are going to come crashing through that door soon. I'm going to stay and fight them. I want you to run to the airport and catch a flight to New York City. Find the Prima Schola. They'll let you in and keep you safe. Wait for me there. I'll wait a couple of days before I go to the Schola."_

"_But New York City is huge! How am I supposed to find the Prima Schola?"_

"_It's cover is a private boarding school for boys. You'll find it."_

I looked at my mom and couldn't shake the feeling that this may be the last time I see her alive.

Mom noticed my sad look.

"_Don't worry sweetie. I'll be there before you know it. But there is something I want to give you."_

And then she reached up and took off her silver locket.

"_Mom! You can't give me that!"_

"_This was my mother's and when she died my father owned it and it became mine when he passed on. Now it's your turn to hold on to it. And you can give it to your daughter or son someday."_

Then she stepped behind me. I lifted my platinum blond hair, that was the same color as my blond streaks, off the nape of my neck.

"_I love you Mom."_

"_I love you too Hunter Marie Anderson." _We hugged and mom kissed my forehead.

"_Go out the window as soon as you hear the door crash in. My bet is they'll come from the front door so you should be safe to sneak across our backyard and cut across the neighbor's. When you get to the door of the Schola say your name then say mine and request to see Christophe of the Order, mentor to Anna, Elizabeth Anderson, and Dru Anderson."_

And then my mom started to walk to the bedroom door. She turned the knob, opened it, and then looked at me. I felt tears run down my face as she blew me a kiss and I blew one back. Then the door shut cutting her out of my sight.

It seemed like forever. But finally the door was broken down with a **BANG**.

I threw open the screen less window and dropped to the snow covered ground. Using the parlor trick mom taught me I ran across the ground without leaving footprints, creating no trail to follow. I heard a glassine scream from the house and then following that a short high pitched scream that sounded like my mother. I forced myself to stop crying and focus.

"_Airport ready or not here I come."_

* * *

**Alright so please please please please review! I want to know what you guys think of the story.**

**A couple of things**

**1: If you want to know what Sai are then look up Elektra's weapons. That's what they look like.**

**2:Also did anybody notice if Anna's last name was ever given? If so will you please tell me?**

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully some of you like it enough to review!**

**~lavell~**

**Disclaimer *I don't own Dru or any of the other Strange Angel's characters.***


End file.
